589 goes to the zoo
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Squall, Bartz and Zidane go to the zoo, that can never end well. Poor Squall...


Yay, 589. I'm really not used to writing fics yet, so please tell me what you think! ; w ;

I do not own Final Fantasy. Wow yes surprise, surprise I know.

* * *

Squall groaned as he brought his hand to his face. Why did he always have to get stuck in situations like these? Bartz and Zidane had begged Cosmos and Chaos for one day of peace, so they could go to the zoo. Those idiots, going to the zoo in the middle of a war. Squall doubted the Warriors of Chaos would keep their promise, he was sure they would have planned some kind of attack. But no, that wasn't the worst about this trip.

Bartz had actually brought _his chocobo_ with him, and this chocobo was now chewing on Squalls hair while he was trying to drive. After all, Zidane didn't have his driver's license yet and he just didn't trust Bartz with a car. If he really had to go on this trip, he would at least make sure they wouldn't get into a car accident.

But he wasn't so sure about that anymore when Zidane also started poking his face with his tail. "Squallllllll, are we there yeeeeeeeeeet?". "We would be if you stopped poking my face and if Bartz didn't bring that stupid bird." "Awwww, c'mon Squall! If you just tried to be nice for once I'm sure you and Boco would become great friends!", Bartz yelled from the back of the car. If they were to organize such a trip again, Squall would do everything to stay behind. He would summon Bahamut, if that meant he didn't have to go with these two idiots…

"Yaaaay, the zoo, the zoo! We're at the zoo!", Bartz and Zidane yelled. As soon as Squall had parked the car, the two guys jumped out of the car, followed by Boco, and they immediately raced to the entrance. "Awwww Bartz, that's not fair, you've got Boco!", he could hear Zidane yell. "This is going to be a long day.", Squall murmured to himself as he slowly walked to the entrance, where Bartz and Zidane were doing some weird kind of dance. Squall bought tickets for the three of them, and they entered the zoo.

Squall sat down on a bench where he could look at the lions, while the other 2 dashed off somewhere to grab some ice cream. Lions were Squall's favorite animals, and if he absolutely had to spend a whole day at the zoo, then the least he could do was sit close to the lions while Bartz and Zidane visited all the other animals. But he immediately regretted that decision when he felt something slam into his back and he found himself flying. With a thud he landed on the ground, looking up to see a very happy Bartz and Zidane waving to him, ice cream and balloons in their hands. "What the hell happened…", he thought.

A loud growl shook him out of his thoughts though, and when he looked around him, Squall saw that he had landed in the lions' enclosure. He immediately got up, looking for a way to escape from the vicious animals. He tried to stay calm, but when he couldn't find an exit, he started to panic. One of the lionesses started walking towards him with an angry glare. There was no way out, Squall knew he was about to be eaten by what used to be his favorite animals. He closed his eyes as the lioness got closer to him, expecting to feel her sharp teeth in his leg any moment now.

But that moment never came. Squall felt her warm breath in his neck, as she took the fur collar of his jacket in her mouth. She started dragging him towards another part of the enclosure. Squall hesitantly opened one eye, only to see where exactly the lioness had brought him. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…", he murmured when he saw the little cubs on the ground.

While the lioness started licking him in his face, he looked up to his two "friends" once more, only to see them laughing. "Awww, they she thinks he's one of her kids!", they said, after whichthey ran away, still laughing. They were so going to pay for this.

* * *

"No, Boco, you're not getting my icecream!", Bartz said laughing, while hodling his icecream as high in the air as possible, so the chocobo wouldn't be able to reach it. "Heh, that lioness totally thought he was one of her cubs." Zidane nodded, still wearing a huge grin on his face. "Hey, aren't we close to the monkeys now? Last one to get there has to eat Gysahl Greens for dinner tonight!" Once more, they started running as fast as they could. Zidane was just a little bit slower than Bartz, but he thought that if he could use his tail to swing from tree to tree, he would be able to pass his friend. He saw that they were close to the monkeys already, only 3 more trees to go.

But as he reached the last tree and tried to stop, his tail slipped and he kept flying. He could hear Bartz yelling his name, before he landed in the middle of a group of monkeys. They all ran away, shocked by the guy that suddenly flew into their enclosure. "Owch… That was not supposed to happen…" Cautiously, some of the monkeys returned, surprised to see that this guy actually had a tail too. Zidane laughed as one of them jumped on his head and started playing with his hair. "You okay?", Bartz yelled to him. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I'll see ya later!", Zidane replied, while he started playing with some of the monkeys. This was so much cooler than just standing there and looking at them! "Okay, me and Boco will go ahead and go look at the chocobos, then, see ya!" Zidane barely heard his friend's reply, since he was already too busy playing with his new friends.

"Wow, Boco, today is so much fun! C'mon buddy, let's visit the chocobos!" Boco warked and allowed Bartz to sit on his back. The chocobo could already hear his companions' "warks" and "kwehs" and started running faster and faster. Bartz's eyes were practically sparkling when he saw the huge amount of chocobos in front of him. Neither of them could be stopped anymore, they were too excited, and Boco jumped over the fence, Bartz still on his back. "Look, Boco, it's your brothers and sisters!", he said while running from one chocobo to another, trying to hug them all. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, this was just way too awesome.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to spend this day training, Cloud?" "Nah, it's fine Terra, Onion Knight really wanted to go to the zoo, and it would be unfair to tell him he couldn't go. Besides, I heard Squall, Bartz and Zidane are here too and I doubt Squall would like to spend a whole day in the zoo with just those two." "Hey guys, did you hear that?", the female Warrior of Cosmos said. "Are those… chocobos?" "I think they are", Onion Knight said, "but why are they so loud? …And why are Bartz and Boco running through the field, looking so ridiculously happy?" "And there, in that tree, is that Zidane playing with those monkeys?", Terra asked. Cloud's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what was going on. "Stay here, I'll go find Squall. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

* * *

And that was my third fic ever. Yay. Please tell me what you think, so I can improve my writing!

He ran through the zoo, trying to find his comrade, but he stopped running when he suddenly heard people laughing, saying "Awwwwww" and pointing at the lions. When Cloud got near the lions' enclosure and looked down, he saw it too. There was Squall, lying on the ground, sleeping with his head on the lioness's back, hugging the cubs. "I'm so done."


End file.
